Where do babies come from?
by Ashen-Ookami
Summary: A Byakuya fanfiction written by me. Yeah, again I was completely bored senseless, so this spawned from dire boredom.


Within the darkness of the castle, there Naraku was seated within his infamous _calm_ position beside the window, his mind caught within a vast train of thought, the main thought that rested within his mind, was the best way to dispose of his arch nemesis Inuyasha. The hanyou's trail of thoughts were disrupted, as the door opened sluggishly, it was Byakuya the youngest of Naraku's creations.

"What is it that has brought you here, Byakuya?" Naraku enquired, as his crimson hues shifted towards the corner of their sockets, as they focused up on the Incarnation that stood before him.

"Naraku-sama," Byakuya paused for a moment, as he was unsure of how he was going to ask what it is he was going to ask, the last thing that he wished to do was to seem like a fool within the eyes of his master, and the thought of that didn't really appeal to him, nevertheless he had to ask, after all it was his curiosity, in which led to this. Finally the Illusionist seeming to gather some courage, and resumed. "Where do babies come from?" he questioned, a look of inquisition cloaked his porcelain features.

Naraku's eyes widened in shock to the received question. How could he not know? After all he was his detachment; had he given the Illusionist no knowledge within that area without being conscious of it? A malevolent smirk crossed the hanyou's ashen lips, as an idea struck him.

"Why is it that you wish to know, Byakuya?" Naraku questioned, as he regained his composure.

"I simply recall Kagome saying that she wished to have Inuyasha's baby," Byakuya responded teasingly.

The wicked hanyou groaned in response to the Illusionist's statement. _Trust the likes of Kagome to corrupt Byakuya's mind. Such impudence. _

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his friends were sat around in a small hut, resting from their travels, Kagome was up and about dishing out the food that she had received from her mom before crossing over to the Feudal Era. The youthful Miko couldn't detect any jewel shards, and Inuyasha couldn't sense any form of danger. For once it felt as if they could take a break from all the confrontations with countless demons, to which seemed rather tedious.

All of a sudden, the tranquillity of the atmosphere, was interrupted, as a growl escaped the Hanyou's lips. "That bastard Naraku is here!" Inuyasha exclaimed, as he reached for his Tetsusaiga. "This time I will fucking kill him!" he yelled, as he exited the domain. Kagome reached for her bow, and arrows as she followed Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were not far behind.

The hanyou came to a sudden pause, as he glanced around, his amber hues took in everything within the surrounding area; _he is close, almost too close_. It was as if the scent alone was enough to toy with the Hanyou's mind, to the point where he was losing his patience with being a part of his nemesis' mind games. " Naraku, show yourself you bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed, it was all too clear that he wasn't quite in the mood for this.

"Gomen ne, that would be my scent," the Illusionist responded within his usual mischievous mannerism.

Inuyasha was poised, ready to tear the incarnation into pieces. "You bastard!" he retorted.

"Whoa there! There is no need to be so rash, Naraku-sama did not send me here to fight you, " Byakuya responded, as he approached the other cautiously.

Inuyasha growled, as he held back from attacking the incarnation before him, the only thing he couldn't help, but wonder was the reason he was here. Surely his reason has something to do with Naraku himself. "Well what do you want, well spit it out!"

"Wait Inuyasha! What is that he has in his hand?" Kagome enquired, as she reached over towards the Illusionist, only to take the note from his hand. A slight frown marred, delicate features, as she read the note that she possessed.

"_Dear Inuyasha, my hated nemesis. _

_Think of this as a form of revenge for all that you've put me through, and this is merely a way to show my hatred for Inuyasha himself. _

_- Naraku_

_The hanyou's ears twitched, a moment after listening to the note that Kagome had read out. Kagome blinked a few times, and then looked over to Byakuya. "So why is it that you are here?" Kagome asked, as she glared at Byakuya._

"_Naraku-sama wouldn't answer my question," Byakuya responded._

"_And what question is that?" Miroku asked nervously. _

"_Where do babies come from?" The illusionist responded._

_As the explanations ranged from various topics, the Illusionist's cheeks became adorned with a pale shade of crimson, there was a slight hint of embarrassment plastered up on his face. It was as if he regretted asking such a trivial question, perhaps he was foolish to ask Naraku about this subject._


End file.
